This invention relates to an aerosol stable foam insect bait composition for crawling insects which presents an edible foam matrix which is water soluble and which carries a toxicant having either delayed toxicity or immediate effect when the insect come in contact with the toxicant, either by crawling over the bait of the present invention or by ingesting it.
This invention also relates to an aerosol stable foam insecticidal bait composition which is useful in controlling social insects such as ants and other hymenopterous insects.
This invention further relates to an aerosol stable foam bait composition useful in controlling cockroaches, silverfish and other crawling insects.
Weil et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,624 discloses a method for destroying pests which comprises applying a pesticide to the locus of the insect. The compound is placed in an attractant and carried to the colony of the social insects where it destroys the colony by use of a delayed toxicant. There is no mention in Weil of the use of a toxicant and attractant in an edible foam carrier which is adaptable for use in crevices such as the present invention which, upon application, expands and coats all the surfaces of the crevice with the pesticide and then contracts, offering an edible surface which is suitable for transportation of the toxicant back to the insect colony or for the direct contact kill of the insect. Thus, the present invention differs from Weil et al.
Geary U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,744 relates to a substantially homogeneous insecticidal bait which is mixed with an attractant to facilitate ingestion of the pesticide by the insect. Geary makes no mention of a foam carrier, such as is disclosed herein, and accordingly it is believed that the present invention differs from Geary.
Margot U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,267 relates to a method of detecting infestation of Mediterranean fruit flies. The compound of Margot is both an attractant and an insecticide which appears to be specific for fruit flies only. The present invention differs from Margot in that the foam of the present invention acts as a carrier for the pesticide and the attractant and therefore can be used with both crawling insects as they crawl over the foam and those insects which are attracted to the bait in the foam.
Himel et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,020 relates to a composition for the inflight encapsulation of particles such as particles of insecticides. Himel is pertinent in that the encapsulation of the particles is by way of a polyvinyl ethers, and polyvinyl acetate and certain interpolymers. These resemble the film forming polymers of the present invention used as a foam support. However, there is no disclosure of the edible film forming foam carrier of the present invention combined with attractants and insecticides which are essential to the operation of the present invention. According, it is believed that the present invention differs from Himel.
A publication entitled "U.S.D.A. Stored Product Insect Research and Development Preliminary Evaluation and Formulation of Chemicals as Insecticides, Repellents and Attractants" teaches a toxicant which shows promise of direct contact and residue toxicity against certain flies. There is, however, no teaching in this publication of a foam carrier for the toxicant and an attractant within the foam carrier which induces insects or other pests to ingest the foam or carry it back to the nest where the toxicant may have effect. Thus, the present invention differs from the U.S.D.A. publication.